<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Last Cracker by Ladderofyears</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290060">One Last Cracker</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears'>Ladderofyears</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry Advent 2020 [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Crackers, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Draco Malfoy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:56:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has saved one last surprise for the evening of Christmas Day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drarry Advent 2020 [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>25 Days of Draco and Harry 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>One Last Cracker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cissa/gifts">sassy_cissa</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sassy_cissa: thank you for everything! You rock! Have a good Christmas and a brilliant 2021. </p><p>Hello everybody! If you've clicked on this, please do have a look at the rest of my drabbles for this challenge. I haven't added them all to the 25 Days of Harry and Draco collection because that would swamp it for the rest of the authors. The other drabbles are all linked to this one. </p><p>Have a great Christmas!</p><p>Emma (Ladderofyears) xxxx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s been a lovely day,” Harry said sleepily. He and Draco were cuddled on the settee. “Teddy loved his toy broom, dinner was delicious and everyone had a great time. The perfect Christmas.”</p><p>“<em>Mm</em>,” Draco agreed. “It <em>was</em> good. There’s one little thing that I forgot though.”</p><p>With a <em>Accio</em>, a single cracker flew into Draco’s hand. </p><p>Harry smiled at his husband and together they pulled it. </p><p>A scan picture landed in Harry’s lap and a tiny dot raced and pulsed on the paper.  </p><p>“It’s from St Mungos,” Draco explained, “and that’s going to be our baby! Happy Christmas, love.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Christmas everyone! Thank you for reading xxxxx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>